The Family Occasion
by greenday62.5
Summary: Ahsoka Tano is a little troulbed with her life. Her family is has a tiny bit of trouble here and there but they usually make it okay. Ahsoka also has to deal with her feeling for her family, her friends, herself, and especially for Anakin.
1. The one and the two

**Waz up guys! This is my very first time writting a story for the public on the internet. I have writting stories before for school but that was only like maybe one or two. I really hope that you guys like this story cause I've got so many ideas for this and other stories runnin wild in my head so if I come up with anything I'll type it down for ya. Enjoy the story!**

Chapter 1: The Two

Ahsoka Tano and her master Anakin Skywalker were walking through the halls of the Jedi Temple. They had just finished a mission on Yavin IV when the separatists had attacked on one of the republic bases there. They were both very tired because they hadn't had any rest or sleep and suffered some scaring and bruising. The two jedi decided to go to their shared quarters and get some rest until their next mission which wasn't for a while.

"Ugh I'm so tired!" said Ahsoka "My legs are killing me! I bet I could go to sleep standing up."

"Yeah me too, snips." said Anakin. When they had finally gotten into their quarters, they both had fallen straight onto the couch to rest. Ahsoka had some scars and bruises on her back that had stung and hurt when she pressed them against the cushins.

"You want me to help with those?" Anakin asked wondering if the pain was bothering her.

"Um yeah sure. Thanks master." said Ahsoka.

"No problem snips." The scars and bruises covered her back. He put a gel on her back to ease the pain, which was helping the young jedi a getting some relaxation and food and showers, Ahsoka and Anakin were happy they wouldn't receive an assignment for a while.

"Hey master, do you think I'd be a good knight?" asked Ahsoka.

"Well if you keep obeying the rules and doing everything as a jedi should, you might just make it on the council." Anakin answered. He knew she'd make an excellent knight. After all she was under his teachings.

After a while the two had somethings to do to ease their boredom. Anakin was reading something about parts for speeders that he was inerested in while Ahsoka was listening to a little music on a little auto-device that she got from her aunt. Headphones were covering a very small part of her lekku so it was hard to tell if she would hear you or not.

"Hey snips."Anakin called out to her but he recieved no answer. He guessed that she was either asleep or listening to music again. He turned around in the couch and looked at her with a smirk and sensed that she was doing both. He carefully grabbed a pillow, quietly walked over to the smaller couch she was sleeping (on her back) on, raised the pillow and brought it down on her while saying, "WAKE UP YOU CRAZY LITTLE TOGRUTA!" She awoke, took off the headphones and fought her master with a pillow of her own. It when on for a couple more seconds until Ahsoka tackled her master and pinned him playfully. They both laughed at each other and Ahsoka let her master up and was pinned to the couch herself and tickled by her master for pining him. Ahsoka laughed out with cries, "Ma-a-a-ster hahaha-w-w-wa-wait hahahahahhahahahahhahaha!"

"Say you'll give and I'll stop." he said.

"N-ne-never! Hahahaha!" she managed to let out. She was laughing so hard her stomack was hurting. She couldn't take any more so she caved in.

"Okay o-kay hahaha! I give I give you win!" she said laughing out loud. Her master let her up and laughed with her for a couple minutes. After thanking each other for the laughs they both went back to what they were doing with smiles on their faces, only Ahsoka got some exploring done on the holonet with no music on knowing that it wasn't over. These two knew what just began. 10 AND WIN! This was a game Ahsoka showed her master how to do: someone would do something to another person and they would play a little war game with rounds. The first on to win ten rounds wins. Ahsoka lost the first one but she was crafty they both thought. Ahsoka had high hopes the she would win. She's let Anakin win a couple times and he did the same for her but she would win this time. She'd make sure of it.

After a couple more minutes, Ahsoka finally asked,"Hey master, uh-do you think I could go to my mother's for a little while?", hoping to get a "yes" from her master.

"I don't see anything wrong with it. Go ahead. Just be back before twelve tomorrow." he answered happily. _'__It has been a while since they've seen each other. Ahsoka deserves at least something now and then.' _He thought to himself.

"Alright, I'll see you later. Bye!" she said cheerfully as she walked out the door. A couple minutes of walking led her to her mother's quarters. She knocked on the door and out came a very beautiful Shaak Ti.

"Ahsoka! Oh I missed you so much!" said Shaak hugging Ahsoka and kissing her forehead and cheeks.

"I missed you too, Mom!" said Ahsoka happily.

**Alright we got oursleves our first chapter. Lets see what else I have up my sleave for you guys. Talk to me guys-give me what you think and thanks for reading. And remember this: One does not simply boop bang zip zop zoobbity bop into mordor! :)**


	2. Lives of two

Chapter 2: Dropping By

**Okay, so far we know that Shaak Ti is Ahsoka's mother. We also know that Anakin is probably going to be in the story a lot (of course-duh). Let's see what else we can find out in this part of the story. Enjoy. **

"I think I missed you more Ahsoka." said Shaak.

"Maybe." Ahsoka laughed. "So where's Coriss?" she asked her mother. Coriss is Ahsoka's older sister. She lives in the Temple with the council's permission. Although she is force sensitive, she didn't possess enough connection to the force to be a jedi, like her mother and sister.

"She's working over at Dex's dinner." said Shaak,"She'll be back in about two maybe three hours. So how are things? How Anakin?" she asked.

"Alright. He's been teaching me some new techniques lately. They've actually been pretty useful." said the younger togruta.

"Right right. Do you still have that 'small crush' on him?" Shaak joked.

"MOM!" Ahsoka said embarrassed.

"What it's just a question? Well, do you?" Shaak asked her daughter.

"Yeah, I… I guess. It's just I… I don't know how to tell him. I don't even know if I want to tell him. He probably doesn't even see me as someone he'd want to go out with." she said.  
>She developed a crush on Anakin a while back and it's been growing on her.<p>

"You just don't want to tell him because you're afraid just afraid of what he'll say. All I'm trying to say is that maybe there's a chance that…"

"No", Ahsoka interrupted with an upset tone, "No I…I like him but it wouldn't work. I mean… he's older than me… I barely have any experience with having crushes or relationships. He'd probably just laugh at me anyway." she said unhappily.

"Listen to me baby, you have to find out if he'll accept this or not. If you don't, you're going to spend a lot of time wondering. And when the moment comes when you should tell him, you're going to miss it and then it'll be too late. Do you understand where I'm trying to get at?" she asked Ahsoka.

"I guess so. Thanks Mom." she said hugging her mother.

"Good because there's a good chance I'm not going to say any of that again." They both laughed for a bit until Shaak finally said something in between giggles. "I'm going out for a bit. I'll see you later. Love you."

"Love you too." They kissed each other romantically. For some strange yet okay reason that's how these three women kissed each other hello, good-bye, or for fun or emotional reasons. It's just their thing. So Shaak went out the door leave Ahsoka to drift off into the holotelevision.

**Well, we now know Ahsoka has a sister but we have not seen her in the story yet. I will be sure to do this. Also I have no idea what a holotelevision is. It just seems like anything that can go after holo like disk, screen, pad, net, books can fit in the star wars universe. Oh well. See ya! Please leave a review. **


	3. The girls will be girls

Chapter 3: The Sisters

**Alright, last chapter we left off with hearing Ahsoka has an older sister but we still haven't seen her in the story yet. I'm going to try to update two stories whenever I update one. If I don't then oops. If anyone requests a story from me I'll see your idea and if I like it, I'll gladly write it. Enjoy the chapter.**

After two hours of watching whatever it was on the holotelevision, Ahsoka was getting very bored. She wished she had something to do like to go to Barriss' quarters and talk. She missed talking to her friend. She figured her room could use a good cleaning so she went to go do that. Just then she heard the main door slide open and called out to see if it was her mother. She didn't sense her. At first she thought it might be Anakin or Barriss but she didn't sense them either. She got her lightsabers ready in case it was a bounty hunter or something just as dangerous. She jumped into the living room and was immediately tackled by someone. They both fell to the ground and when Ahsoka saw her guest's face she wasn't the least bit surprised that she'd been tackled and pinned to the ground.

"That's for hitting me with a pillow before you left!" said the person.

"Coriss!" yelled out Ahsoka. The two sisters laughed at themselves with one trying to get up and the other keeping her sister pinned.

"Let me up!" said Ahsoka in between laughs.

"Not until you say you're sorry!" Coriss said.

"For what?" Ahsoka asked confused.

"For hitting me with the damn pillow and being so immature before you left!" said the older sibling. She let her sister up after they laughed after they laughed some more. They've been separated for so long they forgot how much they used to laugh with each other.

"It's good to see you baby sis!" said the older togruta. She hugged her sister and fixed her jedi braid.

"It's good to see you too, Coriss. I missed you! Why didn't you contact me on a holoprojector or something when I was on Yavin? You don't want to talk to me now, huh?" asked Ahsoka wondering why Coriss didn't talk to her while she was away.

"I lost my communicator and my holoprojector is with Mom." said Coriss taking things out of her purse and doing things in the kitchen.

"Why is it with Mom?" asked her sister

"Mom is afraid that I'll lose it like I lost that one bracelet at the dance club." said Coriss.

Ahsoka remembered the lecture that Shaak had given Coriss about the bracelet. She was grounded for an entire two and a half months but because of drinking and getting drunk at the club. Ahsoka did often worry about her sisters drinking. She usually thought what would happen if Coriss got into serious trouble for it. Her train of thought was lost with a slap on the arm.

"Hey!" her older sister said, "You hear what I said?"

"Huh?" Ahsoka asked not knowing what was going on.

"I said what the hell happened to your headdress? Why is it all scratched up?" asked her sister.

"Oh that's probably from me falling on the ground too much." she explained. She traced some of the scratches on her akul headdress. _'Good times.' _she thought,_ 'Good times.'_

"Come here." ordered Coriss. Ahsoka did as she was told and sat in a chair next to her sister. Coriss removed Ahsoka's headdress and set it on the counter. She got a paper towel and dabbed it in a cleaning liquid and wiped it on the headdress. She dried it off telling Ahsoka to try not to scratch it again.

"Come here." said Coriss patting her lap. Ahsoka sighed and went over to sit in her sister's lap. Coriss put the headdress back on Ahsoka's head and brushed it off to make it shinier. She looked at Ahsoka's face holding it in her hands. She looked Ahsoka over and checked out every little piece of her. The younger girl blushed when Coriss looked at an almost not visible scratch inside the window hole of her shirt.

"Now, that's better." stated Coriss. "Maybe with it shined people at clubs will be all over you. Maybe even a couple girls." Coriss teased making Ahsoka blush and slap her forearm.

"That's not funny!" Ahsoka laughed.

"If it's not then stop laughing." Coriss joked looking down at her sister's face hugging her. She was always taller than Ahsoka, at least from montral tip to toe. She was taller by five inches. Her lekku were longer, almost like her mother's only hers were above her belly button. Some of her white markings were on Ahsoka's face like the two diamonds on their foreheads and the triangles on the cheeks. Her skin was almost as dark as Shaak's which made some people mistake her for Shaak's sister.

"I don't like girls Coriss." said Ahsoka defending herself.

"Yeah right. Like the time when Barriss put her head in your breasts." her sister said back.

"It was an accident!" yelled Ahsoka. Ahsoka and Barriss were cleaning the mirilian's room when Bariss tripped on something and landed her head on Ahsoka's chest accidentlly giving one of the two breasts a peck kiss. Barriss was so embarrassed that she started to cry. Ahsoka called it a minor accident and forgave her. She knew Barriss was bisexual so she knew it had an impact on her friend.

"An accident my 19 year old ass." said Coriss.

"Coriss!" jumped Ahsoka, "You can't curse in Mom's place!"

"Oh relax, she lets me curse all the time. She's fine with it. Besides, last week I was cursing for like thirty fricking minutes and she didn't care." said Coriss.

"Yeah but…"Ahsoka didn't have a chance to finish.

"Ahsoka, leave Coriss alone. She's had a hard day at work no doubt." said Shaak walking in and hearing them argue.

"It's fine Mom. I'm glad to have one conversation with my baby sis' after she gets home." said Coriss in reply while hugging her sister and swiveling them both in a kind of way that usually expresses these three women's love for one another.

"Awww, that's so sweet. Hey I need to meet the other council members in the chamber. You two can go over two Anakin and Ahsoka's shared quarters or you can go to Barriss' place if you'd like. Coriss, you're in charge. And don't even think going to the club Coriss. You know you're still in trouble for letting Ahsoka take that lipstick in there that wasn't for sale even though some people said it was free. Ahsoka you're still in trouble, too. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone alright." said Shaak.

"Yes ma'am." the two girls said at once still hugging. After a while they went to see Barriss for a few laughs. They usually talked about what the usual female jedi teenager and Coruscant girls talked about: the masters, boys, shopping, and life moments. Then the two togrutan sisters went to see Anakin.

"Hey master!" Ahsoka said in his ear to wake him up from his perfect slumber. Anakin jumped and hit her with a pillow from the couch.

"Snips, I said not to do that. Ever." groaned Anakin.

"Sorry master Skywalker but you know how my sister is." said Coriss who sat on the couch by Ahsoka.

"Yeah I know. Nice to see you too Coriss." he said smiling. He was sometimes curious why Coriss was always doing weird things with and giving looks at Ahsoka. He knew that togrutas sometimes used their montrals for echolocation and talking to each other so that was probably for the looks. He decided to leave it alone for now. So after hours of laughing with Anakin about things they heard, the girls went home to their mother's quarters to rest their eyes and get some sleep. Shaak was going to bed as well so they all kissed each other good night climbed into their beds in their separate rooms and went fast asleep. Ahsoka was dreaming about Anakin and how much she longed for him. She prayed that hopefully he would have the same feelings for her as she did for him.

**Well that ends the chapter. I went online and looked up some stuff for togrutas, there is TWO HOMEWORLDS that they are from. Theres Shili and Kiros. If you've been watching Star Wars The Clone Wars Season 4 lately you'll know Kiros. It's episode 11 of season 4. I'm pretty sure that Ahsoka and Shaak Ti are from Shili though. And montrals and lekku are two different things for people who don't know. I was really late to finish this chapter so I'll try harder to stay up to date. Please leave a review and if anyone who likes to read books, I'd recommend the Iliad by Homer - very good book.**


End file.
